kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Adeleine Ribbon Dee
Great job! You did a great job with Adeleine's page! Keep up the great work! -EmptyStar Re: Adeleine Haha, it seems as if I was busy writing on your talk page earlier I missed your message. Thanks, and you've been doing great so far, you will be a big help here! -EmptyStar Welcome I know I'm a little late, but welcome to Kirby Wiki! You've been doing an awesome job here. : Possesed fairy? On Blue's page you mentioned a possessed fairy in a black robe riding a broom. I think you mean Keke. She's a recurring enemy in the series, and has pretty much the same description as you described. -EmptyStar You're welcome. No, I don't have a capture card. I know what you are talking about, those witches are called Kikis or somethin' like that. If I find an image, I'll let you know. :) Nice sig by the way. --Blue Ninjakoopa 03:40, 14 September 2008 (UTC) What games? Just so we're all on the same page, what Kirby games have you played? Have you watched the anime? -EmptyStar Hello again Thanks. It's nice to see some moar users arriving here (especially good ones like you). If you continue your good work, you could get promoted. We've been having vandals lately, so it is good to have a SysOp around patrolling. Do you know the name of the Cat/Witch creature in the factory level in Kirby 64? --Blue Ninjakoopa 10:18, 19 September 2008 (UTC) What I meant was the one in the stasis chamber of the Factory level. I think they share names. But anyway, you need anything, just give me a holler. I'm currently working at DK wiki. --Blue Ninjakoopa 21:19, 19 September 2008 (UTC) Still here? Do you still edit here? Because you really did outstanding work on the pages you enhanced. It would really benefit the Wiki if you became a regular here. -EmptyStar Gender and Personality For some reason,I have an expression that you might be a girl. You have all the traits I can think of: *You love Adeleine and Ribbon both girls (no offense) *You have been helping the wiki *You have gotten complements from wiki members that I have never got a complement before *And that is all I can think of. So I ask,are you a girl or not!? :Hey, I've been at the recieving end of sexism, and that's what your doing now, this could be a guy, like I am, despite "Quote"Having Crystal in my name, Being Sassy, and Angry."Unquote". I'm a guy and I like Adeline (She's got mad skillz). And I help 3 wikis a lot, and I get compliments all the time, you might get some if you created a few pages. People don't just give out compliments cuz their crushin' on someone (Although it has happened to me...) Okay really,I mean really,you really ticked me off on what you said Mr. Crystal Lucario! :I ticked you off!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? YOU ARE A SEXIST LITTLE N00B!!!!